Mon gâteau préféré
by Hamelina
Summary: Comment une maman en train de confectionner un gâteau confie un grand secret à son petit garçon qui l'observe..... cette fic a été écrite pour un défi le theme en est la gourmandise


**notes de l'auteur:** Soyez indulgent c'est la 2e fic que j'ai écrit, c'est une Molly/Arthur mais aussi une Ron/Mione , elle a été écrite pour un défi "sept péchés capitaux" j'avais en suplément la gourmandis

* * *

La jeune femme s'essuya dans son grand tablier qui était déjà tout couvert de farine. Elle rajusta d'un revers de main une mèche rousse et bouclée qui s'échappait de son chignon en soupirant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la pendule, elle pétrissait la pâte avec vigueur depuis une demie heure déjà.

Bien sur, elle pouvait très facilement faire les gâteaux d'une manière beaucoup plus rapide, d'un simple petit coup de baguette magique mais elle appréciait le contact de la farine et des différents ingrédients qu'elle malaxait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ai une pâte souple entre les mains.  
Celle-ci se transformerait au gré de ses envies en tartes, biscuits, brioches et c'était comme une sorte de petit miracle .Elle adorait également l'odeur qui s'échappait du four lors de la cuisson de ces pâtisseries.

Mais ce qu'elle aimait pardessus tout c'était les yeux pétillants de gourmandise de ses enfants lorsqu'ils entraient dans la cuisine et qu'ils humaient les différents parfums qui s'exhalaient du four. Tous étaient d'une incroyable gourmandise qu'elle s'efforçait toujours de satisfaire.

Elle sourit en pensant à eux. Ses deux grands garçons, Bill et Charlie qui étaient à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard ,son troisième fils Percival ,le plus raisonnable de ses enfants le seul qui ne discutait jamais une décision de ses parents,venaient ensuite les deux plus fripons, les jumeaux Fred et Georges ,à eux deux ils avaient fait plus de bêtises que les cinq autres enfants réunis ,elle appréhendait toujours une nouvelle idée ou invention bizarres de leur part .

Elle sourit à part elle, la maison était bien calme cet apres midi, Percy et les Jumeaux étaient partis sur le chemin de traverse avec leur père pour acheter quelques provisions dont elle avait besoin, à vrai dire, ce n'était pas vraiment urgent mais elle avait eu envie d'un peu de calme, de souffler et de rester seulement avec ses deux petits.

La petite Ginevra faisait tranquillement sa sieste à cette heure ci et le dernier de ses fils fixait intensément ses deux mains en train de pétrir la pâte.  
Elle soupira, elle passait trop peu de temps avec lui, toute son attention étant en permanence tournée vers les jumeaux et Ginny qui était encore bien petite. Le petit Ronald avait seulement deux ans de moins que les deux terreurs, mais, étant le plus jeune des garçons, il faisait souvent les frais des mauvais tours de ses deux frères. Malgré cela, c'était un petit garçon calme et gentil, passionné de quidditch et de sucrerie et incontestablement le plus gourmand de sa petite troupe

Elle eut envie de rire en regardant son petit visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs si concentré sur sa tâche à elle. Son menton reposait sur ses deux mains appuyées sur la table et ses grands yeux pervenche ne perdaient pas une miette de la confection du gâteau.  
Il avait l'air pensif.  
«Mon chéri ?? Ça va ?? »  
« Ben… oui … » Il plissait son petit nez dans un effort intense de concentration.  
« M'man ??? »  
« Oui mon poussin qu'est- ce que tu veux me demander ? »  
« Ben… j'voulais savoir …..Ça fait quoi quand on est amoureux ??? »  
Elle réprima un fou rire, cinq ans c'est bien jeune pour se poser ce genre de question. Mais Molly savait, en bonne maman qu'elle était, qu'il faut toujours prendre très au sérieux les questions des petits.  
Elle fit donc un effort pour lui répondre avec toute la gravité que demandait une question aussi importante.  
« Quand tu dis amoureux, tu parle de quoi mon chéri ? »  
« Ben tu sais… comme toi et papa, comment on sait qu'on est amoureux ??? »

Molly se sentit happée par une vague de souvenir qui lui revenait en mémoire,

« Comment t'expliquer ? Tu vois, toi, tu aimes beaucoup le gâteau au chocolat ? »  
« Heu…. oui !» La bouille perplexe du petit garçon lui montrait qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment le rapport entre sa question et le gâteau au chocolat.  
« Hé bien c'est exactement pareil, la première fois que j'ai vu ton papa ça m'a fait le même effet que lorsque toi, tu vois une pâtisserie particulièrement appétissante et que tu pense ne jamais pouvoir la goûter »  
« T'avais envie de le manger ?? » Deux yeux ronds la scrutaient.  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.  
« Non pas tout à fait ! »

Son regard se fit vague et ses souvenirs refirent surface ……

Elle se trouvait dans la grand salle de Poudlard , petite fille de onze ans intimidée par cette école ou elle venait d'arriver .Lui marchait vers le choixpeau magique,grand déjà , dégingandé ,des cheveux incroyablement roux et des yeux bleus à faire pâlir d'envie un ciel d'été . Elle avait croisé son regard, juste croisé pendant quelques secondes et pourtant elle sut tout au fond d'elle qu'elle l'aimait déjà, elle sut à ce moment là que sa vie, son monde, allaient être bouleversés par cette rencontre.

Il n'était certainement pas le plus beau des garçons de l'école mais pendant leurs premières années d'étude, des qu'elle croisait son chemin, des papillons virevoltaient au creux de son estomac, sa bouche s'asséchait, et elle ne savait plus que bafouiller, heureusement, il ne remarquait jamais cet état de stress dans lequel il l'a plongeait à chacune de ses apparitions.  
Elle était un peu désespérée par son manque d'intérêt pour elle, même s'il était toujours très gentil, il ne semblait pas la distinguer parmi les autre jeunes filles.  
Alors un jour, en cinquième année elle décida de forcer un peu la main du destin, son gâteau au chocolat elle allait tout faire pour l'avoir.

« Maman ?? » le petit garçon observait sa mère toujours perdue dans ses souvenirs  
« Oui ?? » elle sortit de son rêve éveillé.  
« Tu ne racontes plus …. »  
Elle sourit, nostalgique.  
« Tu sais Ron, maintenant tu es un grand garçon, alors je vais te confier un secret que même tes frères ne connaissent pas »  
L'enfant écarquilla ses grands yeux avides de curiosité :  
« Même Fred et Georges ils ne savent pas ? »  
« Surtout Fred et Georges !! »

Elle rit au souvenir qu'elle allait pour la première fois confier à quelqu'un, surtout que ce quelqu'un était son petit garçon de cinq ans.

«Alors, voilà, comme je te l'ai dis, lorsque nous étions à Poudlard ton papa c'était pour moi…… comme un délicieux gâteau que je ne pouvais pas posséder. En cinquième année j'ai décidée que ce gâteau là, il serait pour moi, je ne voulais pas qu'une autre jeune fille le choisisse »  
« Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? »  
« Hé bien, on va dire que j'ai mis toutes les chances de mon coté »

Elle venait d'apprendre par sa meilleure amie Susan, que la préfète de Griffondore de sixième année, Lillian Greenway organisait une petite soirée spéciale Quidditch dans la salle commune, le vendredi soir suivant pour son anniversaire.  
Lillian était grande fille brune et frisée, à la mâchoire chevaline qui comme Arthur était une fan assidue de Quidditch et de plus elle était la brillante attrapeuse de l'équipe de Griffondor . Elle avait jeté son dévolu sur le grand rouquin qui faisait battre le cœur de Molly et l'avait invité à se joindre à ses amis pour sa petite fête .Le jeune homme un peu étonné par l'invitation avait répondu par l'affirmative. En apprenant cela la jeune Molly Prewett confia son désespoir à son amie Susan.  
Cette dernière pensait que, au contraire, ce serait là une bonne occasion pour Molly de se rapprocher d'Arthur Weasley à condition bien sur de se faire inviter.  
« Mais comment je vais pouvoir aller à cette soirée ?? »  
« Ne t'inquiète j'ai mon idée » lui répondit d'un air mystérieux Susan  
« Quel genre d'idée? »La jeune fille était parfois un peu inquiète des idées fantasques de son amie ;  
« Tu oublie juste un petit détail Molly, je suis gardien de but de l'équipe, donc le Quidditch ça me connaît, ne t'inquiètes pas ça ne posera aucun problème, je vais nous faire inviter »

Enfin le grand soir était là, Molly et Susan finissait de se préparer dans leur dortoir commun .Elles avaient revêtu leurs plus jolies robes pour l'occasion, noire et près du corps pour Susan, d'un vert profond, légère et moulante pour Molly, elle mettait en valeur sa magnifique chevelure auburn et soulignait ses courbes généreuses à merveille.  
« Tu es époustouflante dans cette robe « s'extasia Susan en admirant son amie  
« Je ne sais pas j'hésite ….Elle est un peu voyante tu ne trouves pas ???? «  
« Surtout ne change rien tu es parfaite et je pense qu'Arthur va être très surpris en te voyant, il ne te connaît qu'en uniforme , mais descendons maintenant sinon nous allons arriver après tout le monde «  
Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent dans leur salle commune,  
« Au fait comment as-tu réussi à nous faire inviter ??? » s'inquiéta soudain Molly en se tournant vers son amie.  
« Simple comme bonjour « s'esclaffa Susan  
« j'ai balancé deux ,trois compliments sur son jeu à cette grande bringue en la regardant avec des yeux bavant d'admiration et le tour était joué , je suis très bonne comédienne tu sais ! Et surtout je suis une super bonne copine car j'ai du faire un gros effort, je ne supporte plus ses petits airs supérieurs ….. Et au fait Molly ……Tu as prévu quelque chose de particulier ce soir pour faire tomber ce cher Arthur dans tes filets ?? »  
Son amie rougit violement,  
« Eh bien …je…oui….enfin .. Je ne sais pas si cela va marcher… »  
« Vas y raconte qu'est ce que c'est ??? »  
« Ben tu vois, l'autre jour je travaillais à la bibliothèque et je suis tombé sur un gros manuscrit très ancien, ' L'art des philtres et autres potions d'amour' je l'ai emprunté tu vois, juste par curiosité.. »  
« Par curiosité …. Oui effectivement je vois « ricana Susan  
« Bon si tu te moque….. »  
« non.. non…. Désolée, continue… »  
« Eh bien en le lisant j'ai trouvé une potion appelée « Romancia Veritum « c'est un philtre assez simple à composer, il suffit de trouver les bons ingrédients et…… »  
« Ok,ok à l'arrivée ça te donne quoi cette potion ???? »  
« Eh bien lorsqu'on la verse dans la boisson de la personne dont on veut savoir les sentiments celle-ci perd toute timidité et viendra dire à celui ou celle qui a concocté la potion les sentiments exacts qu'il ou elle ressent »  
« Wouha alors là chapeau, tu va vraiment verser ça dans son jus de citrouille, tu n'a pas peur du résultat ?? »  
« Si je t'avoue que je suis un peu inquiète mais au moins je serais fixée et puis je pense verser la potion plutôt dans une bièraubeurres,l'alcool aidant …….. »  
« Là Molly, je ne te reconnais plus, mais franchement j'ai hâte de voir le résultat, allez viens cette fois ci on vraiment être les dernières »

La soirée avait bien commencée, les friandises et autres pâtisseries étaient nombreuses, la musique entraînante et la bièraubeurres coulait à flot .Molly et Susan ne s'était pas privée de danser avec les garçons qui les invitaient, elles étaient ravissantes et avaient beaucoup de succès mais Molly n'oubliait pas son objectif 'Arthur Weastley',. Le jeune homme avait passé une partie de la soirée à discuter Quidditch avec Lillan Greenway et la jeune fille enrageait de ne pouvoir l'approcher. Elle le guettait du coin de l'œil lorsque la grande Lilian fut invitée à danser par Jonathan Perce, Molly se précipita vers Arthur, deux verres de bièraubeurres à la main.  
« Bonsoir Arthur «  
L'interpellé se retourna vers elle, et afficha un regard ébahis en la détaillant des pieds à la tête.  
« Mo ….Molly…tu..Tu est ravissante « bafouilla t il.  
La jeune fille devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate en entendant le compliment  
« heu…merci , veux tu une bièraubeurres ,il fait si chaud ici » dit elle en lui tendant une des deux bouteilles . Elle savait que sa voix tremblait et qu'elle était extrêmement maladroite mais Arthur ne semblait rien remarquer tant il était plongé dans la contemplation de la jeune fille.  
« Oui merci, c'est très gentil » Il prit la bouteille que Molly lui tendait.  
« C'est vrai qu'il fait très chaud et je t'avoue que j'en ai un peu assez d'être ici « Il regarda intensément Molly et semblant hésiter à parler lui demanda doucement  
« Ça te dirait une ballade dans le parc ?? »  
« Oui ! « Molly se mordit la langue pour avoir répondu si rapidement  
« Enfin, je veux dire..oui… ça nous fera prendre l'air …. »  
« Alors dépêchons nous de filer avant la fin de la danse, je crois que Lilian va me rendre dingue si elle m'explique encore une des feintes qu'elle utilise lors des match des Quidditch »

Molly éclata de rire, lui pris délibérément la main et fila vers la porte dérobée qui les mena dans un des sombres couloirs de Poudlard .Ils marchèrent en silence en sirotant leur boisson, Molly observait Arthur à la dérobée en se demandant si son stratagème allait fonctionner. Il arrivèrent bientôt à grande porte, sortirent dans le parc et se dirigèrent vers le lac .Molly se rendit compte qu'Arthur était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, Il tordait ses deux mains, signe d'une extrême nervosité.  
« Molly, veux tu que nous nous asseyons au bord du lac ? »  
« Je veux bien, j'ai toujours adoré le lac la nuit »  
« Molly je voulait te dire …… »Il hésitait.  
« ……… »  
« Eh bien…. je te trouve vraiment très jolie ce soir … enfin pas seulement ce soir…. » Ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte cramoisie.  
« En fait je te trouve très jolie.. Tout le temps… »  
Ce fut au tour de Molly de prendre une délicate couleur vermillon .Décidément cette potion était très efficace.  
« Tu sais Arthur, je.. Enfin. ..C'est très gentil ce que tu me dis…je »  
« Laisse moi finir ou je n'aurai plus le courage…….Je..Je suis amoureux de toi Molly Prewett et ça depuis ma première année à poudlard, tu es la fille la plus adorable que je connaisse et…… »  
Molly, muette le regardait des larmes plein les yeux, il se méprit sur son silence.  
« Je.. je suis désolé ,je n'aurais pas du te dire cela,je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ,je te mets mal à l'aise , je…oublie ça .. … excuses moi. … »  
Il fit vivement demi tour et se dirigea à grand pas vers l'école, laissant sur place une Molly médusée.  
« ARTHUR WEASLEY !!! » elle couru de toute la vitesse que lui permettait ses jambes pour rattraper le rouquin qui marchait à grandes enjambées.  
Il se retourna pour regarder la jeune fille essoufflée qui campait devant lui les deux poings sur ses hanches, l'air furieux.  
« Qui es tu pour savoir ce qui me met mal à l'aise ? Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu me laisser répondre avant de filer comme un dératé »  
« Tu ne disais rien……j'ai pensé que je t'avais embarrassé et.. »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas si tu m'avais embarrassé je te l'aurait dit»  
Elle souriait à présent en s'approchant de lui , il l'a prit timidement dans se bras .  
« Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi ? » ses beaux yeux azur étaient plein d'inquiétude.  
« Non, je suis plutôt heureuse, Arthur, il y a longtemps que je pense à toi .de façon …heu…disons…. romantique … »  
Il sourit à son tour, se pencha doucement vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, ce doux contact se transforma en un merveilleux premier baiser qui dura si longtemps qu'il durent ensuite reprendre leur souffle pendant plusieurs minutes, ils se regardèrent, leurs yeux rivés l'un à l'autre se promettant déjà un amour éternel que rien ne pourrait détruire.

« Maman ?? » Molly sursauta, la voix de son fils la sortit de sa rêverie.  
« Et papa c'est à cause de la potion qu'il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait ? »  
« Je crois que ton papa m'aimait avant de prendre la potion mais comme il était très timide la potion l'a aidé à me dire ce qu'il ressentait pour moi »

Molly se souvenait de son bonheur extrême apres la déclaration d'Arthur, elle se souvenait du sourire plein de bonheur de son amie Susan lorsqu'elle les vit revenir au château main dans la main, oui cette première soirée avec Arthur avait été incroyablement romantique et surtout avait été suivie de nombreuses autres toutes aussi merveilleuses.  
Molly n'avait jamais avoué son subterfuge à son amoureux, elle n'avait jamais osé lui dire que ce soir là il était sous l'influence d'une certaine potion. Elle pensait qu'elle n'avait fait que précipiter un peu les événements, et qu'Arthur se serait déclaré tôt ou tard.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Ben finalement tu l'as eu ton 'gâteau papa' »  
Molly éclata de rire  
« Oui mon poussin je l'ai eu, tu vois j'étais comme toi, lorsque je voulais quelque chose j'étais très tenace.»  
« Ben moi, justement, je voudrais bien qu'il cuise le vrai gâteau comme ça j'en aurai avant que Fred et Georges reviennent »  
« C'est bien ce que je disais, tu es mon fils tout craché » lui répondit Molly en prenant le moule plein de pâte odorante et en le glissant dans le four.  
Le petit garçon sauta de sa chaise et en dirigeant vers la porte se retourna brusquement,  
« Tu sais Maman j'aime bien ton histoire, je la raconterai jamais, c'est notre secret hein ?»  
« Oui mon cœur, notre secret à nous deux » lui répondit tendrement Molly .  
Le petit, ravi d'avoir un secret aussi important à garder la gratifia d'un énorme sourire avant de quitter la pièce.

Le jeune homme, incroyablement roux, très grand, des yeux bleus à faire pâlir un ciel d'été marchait d'un pas assuré en allant rejoindre la femme qu'il aimait.  
Il souriait en marchant, il se souvenait d'une conversation qu'il avait eu avec sa mère douze ans plus tôt, une conversation sur la gourmandise et comment sa maman lui avait confié un gros secret qu'il avait promis de ne jamais divulguer.  
Il avait tenu sa promesse mais bavard et curieux comme il était, il avait un jour demandé à son père comment celui-ci était tombé amoureux de sa mère et ce dernier lui avait raconté une histoire incroyable.  
Il lui avait expliqué qu'il était tombé amoureux de sa femme des sa première année à poudlard, mais qu'il était si timide qu'il se contentait de l'admirer de loin en loin sans jamais oser faire le premier pas.  
Et puis un jour, en cinquième année alors qu'il était assis dans un des grands fauteuils de la salle commune de Griffondor caché aux yeux des autres élèves, il avait surpris une conversation entre la jeune Molly pour qui son cœur battait et sa meilleure amie Susan.  
Celle ci demandait à Molly comment elle allait s'y prendre pour le faire tomber LUI Arthur Weasley dans ses filets .Le père du jeune homme , plus que surpris ne se montra pas et écouta la conversation des deux jeunes filles .Il entendit le stratagème mit en place par la jeune Molly pour qu'il boive la potion qu'elle avait concocté pour lui.  
Son cœur battait à tout rompre en entendant cette conversation, il comprit que son amour était partagé, et il se promit de faire le nécessaire pour se déclarer le soir même.  
Son fils lui avait alors demandé s'il avait bu la potion volontairement, son père avait rit.  
« Bien sur que non, je l'ai versé doucement par terre dans le couloir sombre alors que nous nous rendions dans le parc, et elle a cru que j'avais bu ma bièraubeurres, après je me suis déclaré, ça n'a pas été facile mais elle croyait que j'étais sous l'influence de la potion et puis je savais que mes sentiments étaient partagés alors ça m'a beaucoup aidé »  
Cette conversation avait beaucoup amusé le petit garçon de dix ans qu'il était alors, il n'en avait rien dit à sa mère, comme il n'avait pas trahi son secret à elle non plus.  
Décidément dans cette histoire c'est lui qui en savait le plus et il en était arrivé à la conclusion que l'amour trouve toujours un chemin pour arriver à ses fins …..Même si le chemin en question est parfois un peu tortueux.

« RON ! »Le jeune homme sursauta et un grand sourire éclaira son visage en voyant la jolie brune qui l'interpellait.  
« Qu'est ce que tu fais, je te cherche partout ! tu sais bien que nous devons finir ce devoir sur la potion Romancia Véritum»  
« Mionne, ma belle je venait te rejoindre mais j'avais une autre idée pour occuper notre temps libre » dit il en la regardant amoureusement  
« Tu sais bien que nous…….. »  
Elle ne put que se taire, le jeune homme posant sur ses lèvres un langoureux baiser qui s éternisa. La jeune fille le dévorait des yeux en se collant contre son corps musclé.  
« ouai pas mal ,quoi d'autre ???? » dit elle mutine  
« Eh bien peut être un devoir de potion à faire et pour lequel je vais te confier à toi seule un des plus grand secret Weasley »  
« Tu me taquine ? Maintenant je n'ai plus très envie de travailler..»  
« Qui t'as dit que nous allions travailler, je vais plutôt t'expliquer comment tu es devenue disons ……… ma friandise….à moi »  
« je ne comprends rien de ce que tu me dis ,tu as bu ou quoi ? »  
Ron éclata de rire et se pencha de nouveau vers sa bouche qu'il se mit à dévorer de baisers passionnés. Après avoir repris leurs souffles, il lui glissa à l'oreille  
« Viens dans le parc avec moi et je te raconterai une très jolie et très romantique histoire »  
Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, il la regarda et vit tant d'amour dans son regard qu'il su à quel point il était heureux de l'avoir pour lui son gâteau préféré.

Disclaimer: Le monde merveilleux de Harry potter ne nous appartient pas. Son nom ainsi que celui de ses amis et ennemis, sa vie, ses aventures, Poudlard et ses environs sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et de Warner Bros. © 2001-2006. Ce site ne rapporte pas d'argent, il ne cherche pas à profiter d'un copyrignt quelconque, il n'existe que pour le plaisir des fans. Contactez-nous au moindre problème.

Cette histoire est archivée à


End file.
